Forbidden Friendship
by teenwolfdamon
Summary: Lexi tried to aviod humans except when she hunted, but what happens when Lexi meets a girl named Serenity who knows what Lexi is? Will she take Serenity to her house where her bloodthirsty mate Klaus is? Will she turn Serenity? Will Serenity stay human?


Chapter One

Lexi was hungry and she was looking for food. She was a vampire so she was looking for humans to feed from. She hadn't fed from a human in almost four days, and she could not fight her hunger any longer. Her mate, Klaus, wanted her to be her fullest strength in case any unexpected visitors came.

After about a half-hour of , Lexi came across an old homeless man. He was wearing ragged clothes and his hair was a very ugly shade of brown and it was chopped off in various places, as if he was trying to cut it without a mirror to check if it was okay. The image of the man made Lexi feel very uncomfortable.

Lexi could feel the pain as her fangs shot through her gums and she could feel the burn of the venom as it ran through her veins and made her throat burn with thirst.

"Sorry for what I am about to do to you." she whispered as she sunk her fangs into his throat and sucked him dry of blood.

Even though she hated to hurt humans, Lexi could not fight her hunger any more. When she was finished with the man, she grabbed his arms and dragged him over to an old abandoned warehouse with a dumpster right next to the door and threw the man into the dumpster. She had to get rid of the body so that nobody finds it and reports a murder.

When the body was in the dumpster and the lid was closed, Lexi left and walked down the street. She could feel the pain again as her fangs went back into her gums and the venom in her body cooled off in her veins.

As she was walking down the corner, Lexi heard a voice come behind her.  
>"Hey, what are you doing out here in an alley that has a reputation that this one has?" said the voice from behind her.<p>

Lexi whipped around to face the person with her vampire speed. "What did you just say?" she asked as her fangs shot back through her gums and the venom in her body started to flame up again.

The person's eyes opened wide open and their mouth dropped open. "Sorry, just wanted to know why anybody would want to walk down this alley." they said.

Lexi's fangs went back into her gums and the venom in her body cooled off. "Who are you? What is your name?" she demanded.

"Serenity. Serenity Nixon. What's your name?" the girl said.

"My name is Lexi. Lexi Branson. The reason I am walking down this alley is because I needed some alone time. And I am sorry for almost attacking you." she apologized.

"It's okay. You almost attacked me because you thought you were being followed. I get it. That's what happens when you follow a vampire. It's okay." Serenity said. As Serenity was talking, Lexi's eyes widened as she said the word _vampire_.

"Vampire? What are you talking about? I am not a vampire. That is a crazy thing for any one to say. Vampires are not real creatures. They do not exist. Vampires are not real. Do you believe in vampires? Do you think they are real?" Lexi asked. She had never met a human who knew she was a vampire. She had trouble hiding it.

"It's okay. And yes, I do believe in vampires. And I know you are a vampire. It's okay. You don't have to hide it from me. Well, try to hide it from me." Serenity said, a smile coming across her face. She looked right into Lexi's eyes and sighed. "You do know that it may be nightime but there are street lights around the town around the town at every corner like that one right there?" She asked, pointing at the street light that was about five feet away from her.

"So what? What I am is none of your business. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get home."

"Can I come with you? Please?" Serenity asked, her face pleading.

Lexi couldn't help but say yes. Even when she was human, Lexi always had a soft spot for helping others. "Yes." she said with a smile on her face. The only thing she was afraid of was Klaus. She was afraid that he would see Serenity and try to drink her blood. Lexi would try to do any thing she could to keep Klaus from killing Serenity. "Come on. Let's go." And Lexi and Serenity walked together to Lexi's house.


End file.
